Masquerade (crew)
This is an article about a crew on the Sage Ocean, if you were looking for the flag on the Sage Ocean, see Masquerade. Masquerade was a crew based on the Sage Ocean that was founded in the year 2006 on July 25th. = Public Statement = ''--Ahoy, there!--'' There are a great many crews on this magnificent ocean, so what is Masquerade's purpose? Quite simply, to be more than just a commercialized and impersonal crew, but to be an alliance of friends. We're relatively new, though are highly ambitious, and have great expectations for the future. I guarantee that if you remain dedicated to the crew, and become acquainted with us, you will not elect to leave. We are based on the Pelican Archipelago, currently, though expect to branch out to others in the distant future. ''--Public News--'' September 6th, 2006: We have been accepted into the Emminent Tiny Flag under Queen Tilinka. August 8th, 2006: We are not CURRENTLY accepting any flag requests, though are flattered by the innumerous offers we have received. ''--Rules--'' There are just a few rules to abide by in our humble crew. 1) Be courteous and use respect when speaking to fellow crew members, regardless of their rank. 2) Don't use profanity or chatspeak. It's not appropriate and will very likely get you expelled from the crew. 3) Always obey the officer in charge (OIC) aboard a vessel. If you aren't sure who the OIC is, politely ask. 4) Always ask for permission to board (PTB, in Crew Chat) a vessel if it is en route. Refraining from doing so will result in a planking. 5) On Crew ships (vessels that aren't locked) The OIC is responsible for restocking the vessel before leaving the ship after a pillage. For restocking levels, refer to the private statement. ''--Rank Requirements--'' Cabin Person: Just ask, we're always happy to have new recruits! Pirate: Broads or higher in at least three different Piracy skills. Also, before you become pirate, you will be required to undergo an unorthodox initiation process. Namely, having to meet a particular ghost on Greenwich Island and answer 3 silly questions. Roustabout (Officer in training): Roustabouts must have levels of solid or above in three different piracy skills, and at least broad in gunnery. However, even if you meet these requirements, do not ASK to become a roustabout. We will contact you if we beleive you've gained the adequate amount of trust and activity within the crew to enter the Officer Training Program. Requesting to become a roustabout (or officer, for that matter) will almost definitely lower your chances at becoming one. (For more information on the roustabout program, refer to the secton on it in the private statement) Officer: To graduate from the Officer Training Program and become an officer you must have (in addition to at least 3 piracy solids and at least broad in gunnery) acheived Narrow in Duty Nav (Navigation) and Bnav (Battle Navigation), as well as acquired permission from the person who trained you as a roustabout. Finally, you will need a passing score on the Final Test (where we ask you questions regarding material that every officer should have sufficient knowledge of). Fleet Officer: The position of Fleet Officer is only available to those who have spent a good deal of active time as an officer and have 4 weightys or above and 2 solids or above in piracy skills. Fleet officer is a very coveted position, reserved for only the best of the best. They must be prepared to help make decisions and aid in meetings and events. Fleet officers must also be prepared to train Roustabouts in the Officer Training Program. As with officer, do not ask us if you can become a Fleet Officer, we will choose you. Senior Officer: The Senior Officers are the personal friends of the Captain. They make a large amount of the decisions in the crew and have an immese responsibilty. This position takes an extensive amount of time to earn, and we probably wont promote anyone to Senior Officer for a number of months, if ever. Captain: Planning a mutiny, eh? This rank will never be available, so set your sights elsewhere. Savvy? = History = Masquerade was formerly captained by Catalina before she resigned from her position on September 6th, 2006.